A Million Little Moments
by bb810
Summary: One shots following Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the Weasleys, and other characters. Possible next gen characters, too. In no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione, stop studying!" Ginny pleaded. "I need you to help me right now!"

Hermione closed her book and looked up at Ginny. "What is so important that I need to stop studying? N.E.W.T.S. are in three months, and I haven't even finished reviewing Potions!"

Ginny looked behind her shoulder to make sure Madame Pince wasn't around. "I may have, accidentally, locked Mrs. Norris in the Room of Requirement."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ginny. "What do you mean by "accidentally" locked her in the Room of Requirement? I didn't even know the Room of Requirement still worked."

"Well, it's kind of a long story and I'm sure you want to get back to your studying. The faster you help me, the faster you can come back to the library!" Ginny began to tug on Hermione's arm trying to get her up.

"Hold on! I want to know how that happened. Honestly, Ginny, you're the quidditch captain! Scouts are coming to see you at the match tomorrow! Why would you risk it all on an annoying cat?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. But we have to walk and talk. I need to get her out before Filch finds out it was me." The girls speed walked out of the library and started to make their way to the Room of Requirement. As they rounded the corner, Ginny started talking. "Well, as soon as I found out there will be scouts at the match, I started to get really anxious. And, well, you're always saying how nice it is in the Head Girl's bathroom, and how taking a bath soothes you, so I thought I would give it a try."

Hermione stopped walking and turned to her friend. "Ginny," she said, with a hint of exasperation, "how did you even get in there? You need the password and the only other person who knows it is..." Hermione stopped mid sentence as realization hit her. "You mean to tell me that Headmaster McGonagall gave you permission to use my bathroom?"

"Yes, and before you get upset with her, I may have told her a tiny white lie," Ginny spit out before Hermione could change her mind.

"And that lie would be..." Hermione stood waiting for an answer.

"I told her that I already asked you if I could use it and you wanted to let me but the only reason you wouldn't give me the password was because you didn't want McGonagall to think you were abusing your privileges." Ginny looked at her friend with pleading in her eyes. "And you know how much McGonagall loves quidditch. I'm really sorry Hermione but I figured you really wouldn't mind."

"Well...yes, you are right. I really don't mind. And the only reason why I never gave you the password was because I didn't want the Headmaster to think I was abusing my privileges. But that still doesn't explain why you locked Mrs. Norris in the Room of Requirement!"

"I'm getting to that. After last night's practice I really needed to relax. So I went to take a bath before I went to bed, but then I fell asleep and when I woke up it was already past curfew."

"So that's where you were," Hermione said, more to herself than to Ginny. "I wondered why you came to bed so late."

"Yes, that's where I was. Focus, Hermione! We're almost there. Okay, so as I was trying to sneak my way back to Gryffindor Tower, Mrs. Norris came down the corridor and I knew by the gleam in those foul feline eyes she caught me. I didn't even realize I was pacing in front of the Room of Requirement trying to figure a way out of this before a door magically appeared. So I did what any other logical person would do to avoid detention, and I threw her in there. And then the door disappeared."

They reached their destination and they both turned to a blank stone wall. "Okay, so why do you need my help," Hermione asked, as she looked at Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you see, the Room of Requirement won't make the door reappear."

"And, why do you think that is," Hermione asked her friend with a smirk.

Ginny smirked back to her friend. "Well, it must know that I really don't want to let Mrs. Norris out."

"Honestly, Ginny. With Ron and Harry gone I thought that I'd finally be able to have one year at Hogwarts without any trouble. Sometimes you act so much like your brother."

"As long as you promise not to snog me, Hermione, I'll take that as a compliment."

Hermione blushed crimson, and Ginny roared with laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a deep breath before he grabbed the floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "The Burrow," he said clearly, and his world started to spin.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she helped him brush off the soot from his jacket, "you know you don't have to owl before you come by."

"Err, I know," Harry started, "but I wanted to make sure you and Mr. Weasley would both be here." He nervously rubbed the back of his head which made his already untidy hair even messier. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Of course, of course. Mr. Weasley is out in the shed tinkering with those muggle things of his. Why don't you go get him while I fix us something to eat. It's almost lunch time."

"Okay, thank you." Harry knew better than to object to food, even if his stomach was in knots and he didn't think he would be able to eat anything.

Mrs. Weasley watched Harry walk away and smiled to herself. "Yes," she thought, "I have a feeling I know exactly what he wants to talk about."

Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen and affectionately kissed his wife's cheek. He sat down at the table and Harry took the seat across from him. He gave Harry a wide grin as Mrs. Weasley placed the sandwiches on the table before taking a seat right next to her husband. Looking directly at Harry, she cut to the chase. "Well, dear, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"Err, well, I," Harry stammered, wiping his sweaty palms and licking his suddenly dry lips before being able to continue. "Iwashopingyoudgimmeyourblessingtomarryginny," he blurted out all at once. His eyes darted back and forth from one parent to the other. Unable to read their expression, and starting to panic, he rambled on. "I have a good job as an auror and I earn a decent pay. Ginny just finished her first season with the Harpies so we'd be able to afford a nice flat, or even a house. After we're married, of course. I just got a new – " Harry stopped mid sentence after realizing they were trying to disguise their laughter behind coughs.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said after he was finally able to control his laughter. "I'm sure you earn quite a good pay, but if money could make Ginny happy she would've long disowned us. There is no doubt in my mind about what kind of man you are and how much you love our daughter, and neither is a reflection upon your money. I can only speak for myself, but of course, you have my blessing."

Harry slowly let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He looked at Mrs. Weasley. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but her voice was calm and steady. "Ginny is so full of life. She is passionate and it shows in everything she does. When she loves, she loves with her whole heart. When she hates, she hates fiercely. She has a never ending fire inside of her. The only person I can see Ginny marrying won't try to contain it, but fuel it. When I see the two of you together, I see that fire inside of her burn even brighter. I also see the weight of the world fall off your shoulders and you become a worry free young man that you never had the chance to be. Ginny is just as capable of saving you as you are of saving her. She is strong and independent, and I would be a fool to think I could control who she marries. She always has and always will do what she feels is right, but I'm glad that it's you. "

Harry's green eyes locked on Mrs. Weasley's. "I don't know how to say how humbled I am to hear that from the two people I respect the most."

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to Harry. She smiled down to him and put her hand on his cheek. "Of course, dear, you've been a part of this family for years. I'm proud to have you as a son. But I'm not sure why you were so nervous to ask us to marry Ginny, the real challenge is going to be asking her." She placed a kiss on the top of his head and started upstairs. Harry could hear her chuckling to herself as she walked away. Mr. Weasley stood up and clapped Harry on the back. He just offered a sympathetic smile before following his wife.

Harry banged his forehead on the table and groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron was feeling very anxious. This was the first time he and Hermione were going on a date. Just the two of them. He hadn't seen her since they got back from Australia, and he missed her like mad. He even talked to her on the fellytone a couple of nights ago.

"Harry," Ron said, as he turned to look at his best friend, "can we go over muggle money one more time?"

"Ron, is that really necessary? You've been counting it for days. I really don't think you need to. And besides, if you're not sure about something, Hermione can handle it." Harry said.

"I know she can handle it. But I really want to surprise her. I want to show her that I can adapt to muggle life." Ron gave Harry a shrug. "I figured I should try to get used to some of it, seeing as we'll probably be spending a fair amount of time around muggles."

Harry looked at Ron and grinned. "That is surprisingly considerate of you. Since when did that happen?"

"Shut up, Harry. You and I both know I have a lot to make up for with her. I really want her to know that I'm trying, that I want to try."

"She knows, Ron. She hasn't yelled at you in 3 days." Harry picked up Quidditch Through the Ages to read while Ron struggled to get ready in front of the mirror.

"Bloody hell! Why would muggle men where this stuff? I stabbed myself in the eye seven times already!"

Harry spun around to look at his friend. "What are you doing? Why are you stabbing yourself in the eye?"

Ron held up the black pencil in front of him. "Because this bloody thing is sharp! It's damn near impossible to make a straight line! How do you do it?"

Harry stared at his friend with an incredulous look on his face, then he lost control. Laughing hysterically, he doubled over and gasped for breath. "Ron," Harry wheezed out, "that's women's make up. Only women use that" And with that, Harry succumbed to his laughter once more.

"I am going to kill George!" Ron yelled, and stormed out of the room with clenched fists.


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Harry held Teddy, he promised his godson that he would always have a family that loved him. Now, however, Harry was really glad he didn't specify who it was that was going to love him, because he was sure he was going to die today. "Ginny is going to kill me," Harry groaned, as Hermione held the two year old in her lap.

"Probably," was all Hermione said, too busy entertaining the toddler. She was enchanting the scribbles Teddy drew with his crayons so they danced all over the page.

"Hermione, you're supposed to be helping me! What should I do?" Harry pleaded. "I've tried everything I could think of. Nothing worked!"

"Yes, Harry, I can see that. Unfortunately, I don't think there is a way to fix it." Hermione's eyes softened as she looked at her best friend. "It'll be okay, Harry. She'll be upset but I think she'll forgive you, after you do some groveling. It was only an accident." Hermione stood up with Teddy and went into the living room. Harry followed them, head down and shoulders slumped.

"But Hermione, how can I make this up to her? It was the quaffle she scored her first professional goal with." He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms. "I think she even slept with it at night."

"Just tell her the truth. You wanted to get it encased for her birthday. When you brought it home with you today, Teddy wanted to play with it, you wouldn't let him, and he had a magic outburst and it exploded," Hermione said. She was sitting on the floor playing blocks with Teddy.

Suddenly, there was a burst of flames from the fireplace and Ron walked out. Teddy's face lit up and he dropped the blocks and ran over to Ron.

"Hey there, Teddy. How's it going," Ron asked as he picked up the boy. Teddy's hair instantly changed to Weasley Red, the shade it turns whenever Teddy sees any of the Weasleys.

"That's your advice? Just simply tell Ginny that it was an accident? That's brilliant," Harry scoffed.

"What happened," Ron asked as he put Teddy down and ruffled his hair.

"Ginny's quaffle exploded," Hermione answered.

"What? How did that happen? What are you going to do?" Ron sounded just as concerned as Harry was. He knew firsthand what it was like to be on the receiving Ginny's fury.

"Well, Teddy had a temper tantrum of magic when I said he couldn't play with the ball, and it exploded. I don't know what I'm going to do yet." Harry responded.

"On the bright side Harry, at least it wasn't your fault. And it was supposed to be a gift. She can't get too mad at you." Ron tried to comfort Harry with a shrug. "At least, she can't stay too mad at you."

"I hope you're right. C'mon, Ted, let's make you something to eat." Harry took his godson back into the kitchen to make him lunch.

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Why are you home so early? I thought you worked until five."

"I do, I'm just on my lunch break. I flooed home because I forgot my watch on my dresser." Ron walked towards Hermione and wrapped her in his arms. "It's a nice surprise to see you here, though. I assume Harry called you to help him find a way out of this?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, he did. But I'm glad I came over, I love spending time with Teddy. And seeing you early is an added bonus." She tilted her face up up to meet Ron's lips.

"Oi! It's like I'm having déjà vu. You guys snogging as I'm trying to figure out a way not to die!" Harry turned to Hermione. "Teddy wants you to make his drawings move again. He said I'm not doing it right."

Hermione laughed again and followed him into the kitchen. Ron made his way to his bedroom to get his watch.

At the same time Harry and Hermione heard the unmistakeable roar of the fireplace. Harry turned to look at his friend, eyes wide, and with a look of pure horror.

"Hey, Hermione! I didn't know you were gonna be here, too," Ginny said as she leaned down to kiss Teddy's head. "Practice ended early so I wanted to come say hi to Teddy."

Teddy squealed in delight when he saw Ginny. "Up! Up!" The two year old yelled.

Laughing, Ginny scooped up the boy and bounced him on her hip.

"Alright, got my watch. It really sucks, Harry. I'm just glad -" Ron stopped mid sentence when he saw his sister. "Hey Ginny! Nice to see you! Well, gotta run. An auror's work is never done." Ron gave a nervous laugh as he said goodbye to Teddy, kissed Hermione on the cheek, and quickly left the room.

"What was that about? And what was he talking about? What sucks?" Ginny looked at the remaining two waiting for an answer.

"Oh, dear! I forgot I have some more work to catch up on. House elves aren't going to free themselves!" Hermione hastily kissed Teddy goodbye and waved to Harry and Ginny before she disappeared into the fireplace.

Ginny raised her eyebrow. "Okay, what is going on? Why did those two leave so quickly and why do you look like you just took a big swig of Polyjuice Potion?"

"Err, well, you see," Harry started, "here, hand Teddy over to me." Harry took the child from Ginny's arms. "Maybe you should sit down for this," Harry suggested.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Ginny sat down and looked up at Harry with a look of concern.

"Okay, so, I'm just going to say it. Hermione took your 'First Goal' quaffle from your flat while you were at practice yesterday so I could go get it encased. It was going to be your birthday present. When I brought it home today Teddy wanted to play with it and I wouldn't let him. So he got really upset and accidentally exploded your quaffle." Harry told the story as fast as he could, hoping it was easier for her to hear all at once. He knew she was not happy by the way her jaw clenched and she concentrated on her breathing. But before she could yell, he followed Hermione's advice and groveled. "I'm so sorry, Ginny. I know how much it meant to you. I'll do anything to make it up to you. I'll polish your broomstick before every match. I'll make you dinner every night this month. I'll even do your laundry. Just please, don't hex me." Harry pleaded for forgiveness, his green eyes searching her brown ones.

Suddenly, Ginny started to laugh. She got up from her chair and rested her palm Harry's cheek. "Oh, Harry, it was only an accident. I was just about to say that there was nothing to be sorry for but then you kept talking. All of those things are just an added bonus." Ginny took Teddy back from Harry and kissed her boyfriend's cheek in the process. "Thank you for being so thoughtful. I'll drop my laundry off later tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy wanted to be anywhere but here. He did not want to eat lunch at the Greengrass household, and he most certainly did not want to stay and have tea. But that is exactly what was happening.

"Your father tells me you're the one responsible for repairing the vanishing cabinet. Great job, son. If it weren't for you, that old fool Dumbledore would still be alive," Mr. Greengrass sipped his tea in approval. "Worst headmaster that school has ever seen. Even worse than that blood traitor, Snape."

Malfoy willed himself not to roll his eyes. He could never admit it out loud, but he still respected Professor Snape. He was, after all, able to remain true to himself. Something Draco had never been able to do. Did he want to serve the Dark Lord? No, but it was either kill or be killed. And he obviously got his revenge. But did he worship Albus Dumbledore like all the other fools? Absolutely not. And that's what made Draco respect him.

"Thank you, sir," was all Malfoy replied.

"Yes, how wonderful of you, Malfoy," Astoria scoffed from the opposite end of the couch they were sharing. "I bet you are just so proud of your accomplishments. Really earned that mark, didn't you?" Malfoy quickly hid his forearm from sight, catching the sarcasm in her voice. Mr. Greengrass, on the other hand, was completely oblivious.

"Well, sir, I think I've occupied enough of your time. I should be off." Malfoy started to rise.

"Nonsense, my boy. You just got here! Stay for more tea." Almost as if he was waiting for that exact exclamation, a house elf appeared out of nowhere and refilled Malfoy's cup.

"Master Greengrass, sir. An owl just came for you," and just as quickly as he appeared, the elf disappeared.

"Please excuse me. I've been expecting an owl from the Ministry about important matters. That mudblood Granger is trying to make it illegal to own house elves. She expects us to pay them!" Mr. Greengrass left the room in exasperation.

Astoria took advantage of their privacy. "Look, we both know our parents want to marry us off. We are two of the few remaining pureblood families. But I will not marry someone just because of blood status. And I am most certainly not marrying a Death Eater. So you would be doing us both a favor if you went home." At the end of her rant, Astoria folded her arms and glared at Malfoy.

"Ex Death Eater," Draco corrected her, venom in his voice.

"Doesn't matter to me. Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater," she said.

"You're quick to judge. Your father doesn't seem to share the same views as you." Draco met her glare with his own.

"My father is a coward." Her eyes never left his as she spoke. "He wants to believe that purebloods are superior because it is the only thing he has in his favor. He is a weak man."

"And what makes you so different? If you're such a muggle lover why didn't I see you fighting beside the great Harry Potter?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Because you were too busy trying to run away. I snuck back into the school when they were evacuating Slytherin House. I did stay and fight beside 'the great Harry Potter' as you so affectionately named him." Astoria held her gaze, watching Malfoy pale as he listened to her response.

"I don't believe you," he spat. "You were underage. They wouldn't let you fight."

"It's a funny thing, really," she said sarcastically, "when you're in a middle of a duel nobody really stops and asks your age."

Malfoy's mouth was set in a thin line and he broke eye contact to stare at the wall in front of him. "Please, excuse me. I really must be going. Thank your father for having me." Without another word, he walked himself to the door and disapparated with a pop.

As soon as Draco apparated to his mansion he immediately made his way to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed. One conversation with Astoria, and his entire world was turned upside down. How did someone who had the same upbringing as him have beliefs so opposite of what they were taught? From the time he could talk, it was drilled into him that he was far superior than anyone who was less than pure. It wasn't until he was older did he begin to realize that maybe it wasn't true. But Astoria knew. Not only did she form her own beliefs, but she fought for them. Malfoy laid there for hours rethinking his entire life. "Maybe," he whispered to himself, "it's not too late for me." With that, he jumped out of bed and grabbed a quill. He didn't know where to begin to make changes, but he did know he wanted to, and that Astoria Greengrass had to be the one to help him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione had been staying at the Burrow for two whole days before she had the strength to even think about finding her parents. She lay awake in her bed while she listened to Ginny's steady breathing. Rolling onto her side, she closed her eyes and tried to quiet her thoughts. First thing tomorrow morning, she was going to ask Mr. Weasley about international travel in the wizarding world. "What if I can't find them," she thought to herself. Hermione's heart sank, knowing that it was very possible she would never see her parents again. With a heavy heart, she willed herself to sleep. She was, afterall, used to falling asleep with feelings of unease.

The next morning Hermione woke to the sun spilling through the window. She looked to the other side of the room expecting to see Ginny, but saw nothing but an empty bed. Locating her watch she saw that it was already lunch time. Springing out of bed, Hermione threw on her clothes and headed downstairs. Mad at herself for sleeping in and wasting valuable time, she went to go find Mr. Weasley.

Sitting at the dining room table were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Neither looked like they had slept for days, and Mrs. Weasley's eyes showed evidence of recent tears. They looked up at Hermione as she entered the kitchen, and she stopped dead in her tracks at their somber expressions. Immediately Hermione thought of Ron and Harry, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. "What's happened? Are the boys alright? Where are they?" She fired off questions at the Weasleys while grabbing her wand from her back pocket, almost as if expecting to be attacked by an unforeseen intruder.

Seeing the panic in Hermione's eyes, Molly caught a glimpse of what the young woman before her went through over the past year. For the first time she realized that the fresh cuts and scars the three of them now carry might not just be skin deep.

"Hermione," Molly started very calmly, "the boys are alright. I sent them out of the house this morning. They are both with George assessing the damage to the shop." In an attempt to soothe her, Molly rose from her chair and folded Hermione in her arms. "It's okay," she whispered. "You are all safe."

Relaxing into her embrace, Hermione dropped her hands by her side. After letting her go, Molly took a step back and motioned to the chair. "Sit, dear. Arthur and I need to talk to you."

Mr. Weasley took in the scene before him. He watched as Hermione, the most talented witch he had ever met, took the seat across from him. He watched as his wife, the love of his life, took the seat next to him. And then he watched again, as he caught the look Molly gave Hermione. The look that he had seen many times before. The look that meant, "I am your mother, and I will always protect you."

After taking a deep breath, Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione. Not knowing how to start, he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the ceiling as if to pull in all the courage he would need to get the next few sentences out. "Hermione, I don't know how to say this, so I am just going to start from the beginning." He saw her visibly stiffen at his words. He took another deep breath and started again. "The day you, Harry, and Ron went to Shell Cottage, Bill came to us and told us we needed to go into hiding immediately. He mentioned something about the Death Eaters finding out Ron wasn't sick and knowing you two were helping Harry. Before we went to Aunt Muriel's, Charlie and I went to your house to get your parents." Arthur took another deep breath, trying to maintain his composure. "What we saw...Hermione I am so sorry." Arthur's voice broke as tears slid down his cheek. Molly took hold of Hermione's hands across the table, ignoring the tears falling down her own cheeks.

Hermione cleared her throat, her face not betraying any emotion. "What did you see," she asked, looking Mr. Weasley directly in the eye.

"The house was torn apart. It was ransacked," Mr. Weasley replied, unsure whether to tell the young girl more.

"Go on, Arthur. She deserves to know everything. She can handle it," Mrs. Weasley urged on her husband.

"Your house...it was destroyed. And on the wall above the fireplace, somebody had written 'Die filthy mudbloods' in blood." Mr. Weasley looked at Hermione with a desperate plea in his eyes. "I am so sorry, Hermione. We couldn't find their bodies."

Hermione sat stoned face. Her heart racing, she felt a bubble of happiness bubble through her chest and she burst out in tears. She put her face in her hands and cried. She let it all out in one long sob as she felt Mrs. Weasley's arms come around her again. "No, no, you don't understand! You don't understand!" Hermione took her hands away from her face and revealed her large smile. "I did it! I saved them!" Mrs. Weasley's arms dropped in surprise.

Looking to his wife with a concerned expression, Mr. Weasley said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. But I don't understand."

"I saved my parents," she repeated again excitedly. "Before I came to the Burrow for Bill and Fleur's wedding, I knew my parents weren't safe. I modified their memories. They are now living somewhere in Australia as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. As far as they are concerned, they don't have a daughter and they have never heard of Harry Potter."

Both Mr. And Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione with shocked impressions. Neither could believe what they had just heard. Hermione jumped up from her seat noticing their exasperated expressions. "I know what you're thinking. But don't you see? I did the right thing! This entire time I was so worried that I made a mistake. I was so afraid that I did this all for nothing, and that if I did survive, I would never be able to find them. But none of that matters now because it was necessary! Even if I can never find my parents again, just knowing that I saved their lives is good enough for me." Hermione sat back down in her seat with her wide grin still intact.

Mrs. Weasley was in awe. She knew and saw firsthand what a brilliant which Hermione was, but she never realized just how brilliant until now. The awe, however, was short lived. How could a girl so young make such big sacrifices? Molly's heart bled with the unfairness of it all. "No, Hermione," she announced. "You are going to Australia, and we are going with you. As a family."

Suddenly, Ron and Harry burst through the doors. "Don't even try to tell us no," Ron said as he placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Yeah," Harry smirked. "What is it you told me? 'We're coming with you. That was decided months ago - years, really.'"

"Plus," George said, as he strolled through the kitchen doors, "I reckon Australia would be a great spot for a new Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop."

Hermione smiled up at the boys. "How long were you three standing at the door?"

"Since the whole, 'the boys are assessing the damage at the shop' part," Ron replied.

"Besides," George said, "we weren't standing at the door. We were in the backyard," and he held out an extendable ear so only Hermione could see.


	7. Chapter 7

If you had told Rose Weasley 5 years ago that she would be marrying Scorpius Malfoy she would have rolled her eyes and walked away. If you had told her yesterday that their marriage would never work, she would have done the same thing. But now, if you were to even mention his name, her face would harden, her fists would clench, and her heart would break.

"Rose, please, you need to talk about it. You can't hold it all in, it's not healthy," Lily pleaded, blocking the doorway to her cousin's bedroom.

"Lily, I already told you. I'm okay. There's nothing left to talk about." Rose pushed passed Lily and set her laundry basket on her bed. She took out the clean clothes and started to fold them.

"If you're so fine then why are you doing your laundry the muggle way? You only do that when you're upset," Lily countered. She crossed the room and gently placed her hand on Rose's arm. "C'mon Rosie, talk to me. We've always been able to talk to each other. I'm worried about you."

Rose stopped folding her laundry and looked at Lily. She noticed her eyes were searching her own, worry etched on her face. "I know, Lily, but I just can't right now," she pleaded with her cousin. "I'm afraid that if I try talking about it, it's going to consume me. And I'm never going to be able to find my way back out. Please, just let me handle in my own way. Then maybe when I'm ready I'll talk about it."

* * *

Lily was in the kitchen finishing up making Rose's favorite foods when she heard the unmistakable roar of the fireplace.

"Thank goodness you're here! I don't know what else to do, Aunt Hermione. She hasn't eaten all day! When have you ever known Rose to not eat?"

Hermione hugged her niece and kissed her on the cheek. "It's okay, Lily. She'll be alright. Where is she?"

"She's in her room. I think she's alphabetizing her books now. She's already rearranged the furniture, color coded her closet, and scrubbed every surface of the flat - all without magic," Lily exclaimed in exasperation.

Hermione gave Lily a reassuring glance. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"I know you will. I'll be over at the shop. Uncle George just got a new shipment in and I enjoy testing all the products out." She hugged her aunt again. "Aunt Hermione, I've never seen Rose this upset. If I didn't know it would upset her even more, I would go kill Scorpius myself."

"I know you would, sweetie. And that's why you're my favorite god daughter." She placed a kiss on Lily's forehead and said goodbye. She also thought she heard Lily mumble, "It's because I'm your only god daughter," before she disappeared in the green smoke.

Opening the door to her daughter's room she saw Rose struggling to reach a book from the very top shelf. "You know, there's a very simple charm you could use that would make that a lot easier."

Rose turned around. "Mum," she spoke quietly, her voice breaking into as many pieces as her heart. And she flung herself into her mother's arms, her sobs being caught by Hermione's warm embrace.

Sitting side by side on the bed, Rose opened up to her mother. "I begged him, Mum. I begged him not to do it, and he still left anyway." She sniffed and rested her head on her mom's shoulder. "Do you know how stupid I feel? How can he just leave me?"

Stroking her daughter's hair, Hermione kissed the top of her head. "I do know how you feel, actually. Your father left me once, and I felt just as hurt as you do. But did Scorpius say why he is calling off the engagement?"

"All he would say was that he doesn't want the responsibility that comes with marrying a Weasley. He said he doesn't think he can handle it. I don't even know what that means! Maybe it's the press? Although it has never bothered him before, why would it be an issue now?"

"I don't know, love. We may never know. But you are such a beautiful, strong woman. It may not feel like it now, but you'll find your way out of this."

"I know, Mum. I am your daughter, after all."

* * *

Hermione was sitting in her office signing papers when a flying note landed on her desk. "Mr. Draco Malfoy is asking to speak with you. Says it is urgent." After reading the note, it ripped itself up. Feeling very uncertain, Hermione made sure she had her wand before making her way to the waiting area.

When Draco saw her, he immediately stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy, please come into my office." He followed Hermione and took the seat she conjured out of thin air. "I have to say, this is certainly a surprise. May I ask what is so urgent you needed to visit me at the Ministry?"

"Granger," Malfoy began, before Hermione cut him off. "It's Weasley now, as you know," she said icily. Although she was civil to Draco Malfoy for her daughter's sake, and while she did genuinely like Astoria, Hermione found no reason to extend any other courtesy to him, especially after his son broke her daughter's heart.

"I'm sorry," Malfoy said sheepishly. "Hermione, I think we need to talk about what happened between Rose and Scorpius. There are a lot of things that I think need to be discussed."

"I'm sorry, Draco, but I try not to pry into my daughter's personal life. It is her business. Now if you excuse me," Hermione began to dismiss him.

"Scorpius knows," Malfoy blurted out.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and glowered at him. "Knows what? What are you taking about?"

"He knows about Malfoy Manor. How you were tortured in my father's house. How I did nothing to stop it. He knows everything." Draco looked down, his face full of shame.

Even though her heart was racing, even though her hands turned as cold as ice, Hermione was able to keep her voice calm and steady. "How did he find out," was all she asked.

"My father...you know how he is sick. Not all there," Malfoy said, pointing to his head. "He often relives past memories as if they were happening again. He thought Scorpius was Greyback. And he kept talking about 'that mudblood Granger.'" Draco cleared his throat. "I had no choice then but to tell Scorpius the truth. The only reason why he called off the engagement was because of my past transgressions. He doesn't feel like he deserves to marry Rose. He feels guilty over something that happened even before he was born." Malfoy rubbed his face and continued. "I have made many mistakes. But Scorpius should not be the one to pay for them. He loves Rose more than anything, and I don't want to see either of our children suffer because of my cowardice."

Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could respond. "Meet me at my house in one hour. Bring Astoria and Scorpius. I think it's time we put the past behind us."

* * *

Rose was overcome with an array of emotions. Pride for her mother, seeing maybe for the first time just how strong she really is. Hatred for Draco, for being a coward. Understanding for her father, for finally realizing just how deep his dislike for the Malfoy's ran; that it wasn't just a childhood rivalry. But perhaps the most overwhelming emotion of them all was for Scorpius. How could such a good person come from such a monstrous family? Sitting on the couch, Rose tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Rosie," Ron spoke. "I know this is a lot to take in. I'm sorry you ever had to find out," he scowled at Malfoy, hoping that Draco knew just how much he wanted to kill him for putting his family through this. "But you have to see how far we've all come. Your mom is okay. She's better than okay. And Scorpius is not his father. Or his grandfather. Or his Aunt. Scorpius is the same man that you fell in love with. That hasn't changed."

Following her husband's example, Hermione reached across the table and squeezed Scorpius's hand. "I forgave your father a long time ago. It's time to put this behind us. What happened then has nothing to do with either of you now. Don't let it ruin your lives."

Suddenly, Rose spoke. "Mr. Malfoy," she said coldly, freezing him with her cool glare. "I would like you to leave my house. My mother may have forgiven you, but I still have a long way to go before I'm able to take a page out of her book."

She turned her gaze to Scorpius. Her features softened and she searched his face. His expression mirrored hers, unwilling to break the connection. "Scorp, I'm so sorry. I understand why you did what you did. But I need time. I hope you can give me that."

"I know, Rose. Take all the time in the world. I need time, too. To figure out how to be a Malfoy without actually being a Malfoy. I love you, just make sure you remember that much." He stood up and kissed Rose on the cheek before shaking hands with Ron and hugging Hermione. With that, the they left.

Rose collapsed on the bed in her childhood home. Feeling both sides of her bed sink down, she knew her parents had come to talk.

"Rosie," Ron whispered his daughter's name. "Please tell us what's going on in that big head of yours, love."

Rose turned so she was staring up at the ceiling, but grabbed onto her mother's hand. She turned her head and searched for the faint scar along her neck. "I don't know what to feel. How can I marry someone whose family hurt mine so badly?" Her eyes locked with her mom's. "Everytime I see his face now, I will be seeing your scars. I'll be hearing your screams. How am I supposed to marry his son?"

Very cautiously, Hermione responded to her daughter's question. "Because, Rose, you love him. Scorpius was not the one who did this," she lifted her chin to allow a better view of the scar on her throat. "Scorpius was not the one who did this," she slowly rolled up her sleeve to reveal the angrily scribbled "mudblood" scar on her forearm.

"Scorpius was not the one who did this," Ron said, as he pushed up his sleeve to reveal the large angry tentacle like scars across his arms. "Our scars were not caused by the Malfoy's. They were caused by Voldemort."

"Rose, these things did not happen to you. You don't have the right to forgive Draco. That right belongs to me. And somewhat to your father. The world is already full of enough hate and not enough love."

They both kissed their daughter before leaving the room, hand in hand.

If you asked Rose Weasley today if she could ever marry Scorpius Malfoy, she would say, "I'm not sure, yet. But I really hope I'm ready someday."


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was sitting at his desk, about to enjoy the first bite of his sandwich when Ron came bursting through the door.

"Have you read this rubbish," he asked angrily, flinging a copy of _Magical Man_ on Harry's desk.

Slightly annoyed, Harry put down his sandwich and stared at his best friend. "No, Ron, as a matter of fact I haven't. Why would I read a magazine like this? A better question is, why are you reading a magazine like this?" He raised his eyebrow at Ron.

"Because, as I was standing in line waiting to buy my lunch, Dugan came up to me and handed me this. He told me to read 'a very interesting article' on page 29.'"

Ron's ears were bright red and his face was set in a permanent scowl. "Go ahead, open it."

Harry quickly opened up the magazine to the right page and with a horrified expression, began to read out loud. "Hermione Granger: Booty and Brains." He slowly looked up at Ron, and cringed when he saw the shade of red he turned.

"Keep going, it gets even better," Ron urged, jabbing his finger towards the offending magazine.

Harry started to protest. The last thing he wanted to do was read trashy articles about people he cared about. Especially ones about their 'booty.' "Ron, I would really rather not-"

"Keep reading it, Harry!" Ron now had a murderous gleam in his eye, and Harry was now considering casting a protective shield around himself.

"Hermione Granger, now making an even bigger name for herself at the Ministry of Magic, has always been known for her intelligence. Harry Potter himself has even admitted that without the help of Ms. Granger and fellow friend, Ronald Weasley, he would have never been able to save the Wizarding World (it should also be worth noting that there have been rumors of a romantic link between Granger and Weasley). But underneath all of those books, is Hermione Granger hiding her best asset of all? Turn the page to find out." Harry turned the page and could not believe his eyes. There, right in front of him, as the centerfold, was a moving picture of Hermione bending over to pick a pen up from the floor, with the main focus on her backside.

"I am going to kill every single person involved in this! With my bare hands," Ron was shouting. He had never been this angry in his entire life. He could feel the blood rushing through his veins. "How are these numpties allowed to print this garbage? I'm going to the Burrow. Hermione has a right to know about this. She's there right now helping Mum watch Victoire."

"Ron, maybe you shouldn't go right this second. You're kind of upset. Just sit down and-"

"I AM NOT SITTING DOWN WHILE SOME WANKER PRINTS COPIES OF HERMIONE'S ARSE!"

"Okay, okay," Harry said in surrender. "At least let me go with you."

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table scribbling down notes, when Ginny came bursting out of the fireplace. "Where are Mum and the baby," Ginny asked frantically, turning her head from left to right.

"They went upstairs to take a nap. Ginny, what's wrong? You're supposed to be doing last minute errands for before the wedding!" Hermione stood up quickly, rushing to her friend's side.

"This! Ginny whipped out a magazine from her back pocket. "I saw the headline on the front page and had to look through it!" The red head steered her friend back to the table to sit. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

"Ginny, you know I don't care to read these types of magazines. Nothing they ever put in them is true." Hermione passed the magazine back to her friend, and took back her pen and began to write again.

"You are most definitely going to want to see this one." Hermione could see the mischievous gleam in Ginny's eyes. She suddenly got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Fine!" Snatching back the magazine, her jaw dropped when she finally found the article that Ginny was talking about. "How dare they! This cannot be happening! I have to do something!" Without another word, Hermione disapparated with a _pop_!

Running down the stairs with the baby in her arms, Molly Weasley burst into the kitchen. "What's going on? I thought I heard yelling!"

"Sorry, Mum. Just catching Hermione up on the latest gossip." Ginny quickly tried to hide the magazine behind her back, but she wasn't quick enough.

"Ginevra, what are you hiding from me? Give it here," Molly demanded.

"Erm, Mum, I don't think this is the kind of thing you'd like to read."

Molly stood there, hand outstretched, waiting for her daughter to oblige. "Here, give me that and you take Victoire."

Knowing she already lost, Ginny obeyed her mother. As she watched her mother's face change from shock to complete and utter horror, Ginny howled with laughter while Victoire tried to wipe the tears from her Aunt's eyes.

* * *

"So Hermione, that was a very interesting article they wrote about you in _Magical Man_." It was family dinner night at the Burrow, and George had just brought up the subject everyone was trying to avoid. Angelina kicked him under the table, Arthur choked on his drink, Bill let out a strangled laugh, Percy shook his head, and Harry suddenly grew very interested in his fingernails.

Clearing her throat, Hermione focused her icy glare on George. "Yes, but it is all taken care of."

Suddenly, Ron slammed his fists on the table and jumped out of his seat. "The hell it is! It is most certainly NOT taken care of, Hermione!"

"Ron, we have already discussed this. Hexing the author of the article isn't going to fix anything! It's just going to make things worse!" Hermione lifted squared her shoulders, preparing for another blow out with Ron.

"It might not fix anything but it will make me feel better! Weasley men protect our women!" Ron looked around the table, hoping to find support in his father and brothers, but instead found them very purposely looking the other way as if they couldn't hear a thing.

Hermione narrowed her eyes and also stood up from her seat. "Ronald Weasley, you chauvinistic pig! Since when have I needed protection! If my memory serves me well, I can take care of myself! And if you keep up that sexist attitude, who is going to protect you from _your_ woman! I told you already, it has been taken care of." With that, Hermione sat back down and resumed eating.

The rest of the women looked at their partners with smug looks on their face. "Don't look at me like that, Gin. Potter men have no problem letting their women take care of themselves," Harry said, with his hands up in surrender.

Ron shot his traitor best friend a disgusted look.

* * *

_We at Magical Man deeply regret our recent choice of material, and are very sorry for any damage it has caused. After speaking with Ms. Granger, we realized just how poor in taste our content matter was and have since retracted the issue. Ms. Granger would also like to clarify that of course her and Mr. Weasley are romantically linked, and have been since the War. She would also like to remind us that their relationship is none of our business._

_A special thanks to the Healers on the Creature Induced Injuries ward at St. Mungo's. It is with our sincerest appreciation that we thank you for doing everything you possibly could to rid us of the cloud of birds. We are hoping someday (sooner rather than later), you find the solution. _


End file.
